


Let's Begin

by articcat621



Series: A Tale of Two Houses [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mixandmatch100, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light BDSM, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Theo and Hermione are about to have a little bit of fun.





	Let's Begin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd so please excuse my mistakes.
> 
> Prompt: cornish pixies
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, JKR does. Not making any money.

"So, have you decided on a safe word?" Theo asked, trailing the feather along her naked body.  
  
"Mhmm," Hermione hummed, tugging on her restraints in excitement. "Cornish pixies."  
  
Theo let out a not-very-sexy snort. "Cornish pixies? Are you serious?" He arched a brow at his fiancé.  
  
"Yup!" Hermione exclaimed, grinning at him cheekily. "I'm ready, Theo." She flushed. "Er, I mean, sir."  
  
"Good," Theo said, humming appreciatively as he tickled her body with the feather once more. She responded perfectly, as she always did. He moved away from her, putting the feather down and picking up a paddle. "Let's begin."


End file.
